1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accommodation container for accommodating articles such as semiconductor wafers and an accommodating method.
2. Prior Art
There are wafer assemblies provided with frames in a conventional technique of this field. The wafer assemblies are prepared by bonding articles such as wafers to adhesive sheets which are bonded to metallic frames and dividing the wafers into individual pieces.
However, there is no established system of a container for accommodating wafer assemblies each provided with a frame.